MGM, Tempo Pre School Video, The Video Collection, ABC For Kids, Warner Home Video, BBC and VCI
Children's Favourites UK VHS/DVD is a featuring episodes and sing along with songs The Roly Mo Show, Thomas and Friends, Fimbles, The Pink Panther, Barney, Teletubbies, Kipper, Tom and Jerry, Spot, Percy the Park Keeper, The Powerpuff Girls and Bob the Builder. Episodes # The Roly Mo Show - Valley of the Moles, Let's Have A Tea Party and Little Bo's Birthday # Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter, Thomas, Percy and The Coal, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, The Flying Kipper, Thomas Gets Bumped, Brake Van, Buzz, Buzz, All at Sea, Escape, Percy Runs Away, Coal, Whistles and Sneezes, Toby and the Stout Gentleman, Special Attraction, Pop Goes the Diesel, Heroes, James and the Coaches, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Thomas Goes Fishing, Rock 'n' Roll, Woolly Bear, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Thomas' Christmas Party, Trucks, Trust Thomas, Mavis, Henry and the Elephant, Bertie's Chase, All at Sea, Percy takes The Plunge, Home At Last, James and the Express and Gallant Old Engine # Fimbles - Radio, Moon, Tent, Spinning Top, Shoes, Hairbrush, Bubbles, Gmone, The Keys, Music Box, Wind, Round Mat, Russian Dolls, Rainbow and Yawn # The Pink Panther - The Super Pink # Barney and Friends - Lights! Camera! Action! # Teletubbies - The Beach # Kipper - The Seaside # Tom and Jerry - The Bowling Alley Cat # The Adventures of Spot - Spot Stays Overnight # Percy the Park Keeper - The Secret Path # The Adventures of Spot - Where's Spot # The Roly Mo Show - Thunderstorm # 64 Zoo Lane - Herbert's Brithday Party # Pingu: Pingu's Brithday # Barney and Friends - Stick with Imagination # Teletubbies - Urban Walk # Fimbles - Traffic Light # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Bulldog, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, Thomas and Gordon, Edward and Gordon, The Sad of Henry, Saved From Scrap, Toad Stands By, Thomas in Trouble Series 1, Bulgy (episode), Dirty Work Series 2, Rusty to the Rescue, Henry's Forest, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Granpuff, Troublesome Trucks, The Trouble with Mud, Old Iron, Tender Engines and Tenders and Turntables # Bob the Builder - Bob's Brithday # Kipper - The Camping Trip # Percy the Park Kepper - The Rescue Party # The Adventures of Spot - Spot's Brithday Party # The Roly Mo Show - Too Hot # The Loud House - Left in the Dark, Get the Massage, Cover Girls, Save the Date, 11 Louds a Leapin', Yes Man, Tricked!, The Crying Dame, Tripped!, Pasture Bedtime, Really Loud Music, The Loudest Thanksgiving and Cooking # Barney and Friends - Numbers Numbers # Teletubbies - Ballet Rhymes # Fimbles - Hoop # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Sleeping Beauty, A Close Shave, Percy's Promise, Edward, Gordon & Henry, Gordon & the Famous Visitor, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Oliver Owns Up, Trouble in the Shed, Ghost Train, Bowled Out, A Scarf For Percy, Thomas and Stepney, The Deputation, Paint Pots and Queens, Thomas and The Trucks, Special Funnel, Thomas and Trevor, Escape and Thomas' Train # The Powerpuff Girls - Painbow and The Big Sleep # Bob the Builder - Bob's Barnraising, Lofty to the Rescue, Roley and the Rock Star, Wendy's Surprise Party, Pilchard goes Fishing, Spud and Squawk, One Shot Wendy, Muck's Sleep-over, Bob and the Big Freeze, Travis Paints the Town and Tea Set Travis Songs # Thomas and Friends - It's Great to be an Engine (Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures) # Fimbles - Hello Hedgehog How Are You (Hairbrush) # Thomas and Friends - Spring is Here (Lost and Found 2 PBS) # Shrek - Welcome to Duloc # Flashdance Maniac - Thomas Comedies (Rusty and the Boulder) # Fimbles - The Copying Song (Shadow) # Thomas the Tank Engine - Let's Have A Race (Story and Song Collection) # Fimbles - Our Best Things (Round Mat) # Thomas and Friends - Down by the Docks (No Help At All) # Fimbles - Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Gold Star) # Thomas and Friends - Night Train and Donald's Duck (Peep Peep Party) # Dumbo - Casey Jr # Thomas and Friends - Festive Christmas Favorites The Snow Song # Fimbles - Boogie Dance # Thomas & Friends - Day of the Diesels (If a Job's Worth Doing PBS) # The Jungle Book - The Bare Necessities # Thomas and Friends - Little Engines (Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures) # Dumb Disney Ways to Die! parody # Thomas and Friends - Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are For (TrackTunes & Songs) # Barney - Deck the Halls (Night Before Christmas) # Thomas and Friends - Never, Never, Never, Give Up (The Sick Engine) # Fimbles - Open the Doll (Russian Dolls) # Thomas and Friends - Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining (Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills) # Sir Topham Hatt # Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover # Toby # The Island Song # It's Great To Be An Engine # Come for the Ride # Accidents Will Happen # The Snow Song # Harold the Helicopter # James' Anthem # Percy's Seaside Trip # Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining # Tweenies: Hey are you Ready to Play # That's What Friends Are For # Rules and Regulations # Night Train # Donald's Duck # James The Really Splendid Engine # Down By The Docks # Little Engines # Winter Wonderland # Boo Boo Sponge Sponge # Never Never Never Give Up # The Red Balloon # Five New Engines In The Shed # There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away # Troublesome Trucks # Salty # The Whistle Song # Kipper Intro # Shining Time # I Know How the Moon Must Feel # The Locomotion # Some Things Never Leave You # Summer Sunday # Old MacDiesel # Working on the Railway # Pop Goes the Ollie (Song) # I've Been Working on the Railroad # Pop Goes the Diesel (Song) # Working on the Railroad # 10 Years of TheFattHatt # These Are the Days of Our Lives # The Fat Controller (Bob the builder theme song) # The Dream Song # The Ballad of Fatt Hatt # Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version; Stanley, The Pack, and the Skarloey Railway removed) # Sounds (CGI version) # Determination (CGI version) # The Secret Island (Thomas the tank Engine Song) # Go, Go Thomas (different lyrics and footage) # Working Together Again (different lyrics and footage) # The Grand Duke of York (Thomas the Tank Engine song) # Welcome to Thomas Land # A World Around You (CGI version) # Down by the Docks (CGI version) # Navigation (CGI version) # Never, Never, Never Give Up (CGI version) # It's Great to be an Engine (CGI version) # Thomas' Anthem (CGI version) # The Island Song (CGI version) # The Whistle Song (CGI version) # Night Train (CGI version) # Ode to Gordon (CGI version) # Rules and Regulations (CGI version) # That's What Friends Are For (CGI version) # Working Together (Jack and the Pack) # Really Useful Engine (different singers, lyrics and footage) # Troublesome Trucks (different singers, lyrics and footage) # Flashdance Maniac (Thomas Comedies Rusty and the Boulder) # Down by the Docks (new arrangement) # Brave # Day and Night # Party Time # Pride # Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor # Buffer Up and Share # Togetherness # Busy # Trying # Together (Together We Made it Happen) # The Work Song # One Friendly Family # Doing it Right # Favorite Place # H is for Harold # Navigation # There's Always Something New # Responsibility # Strength # The Narrow Gauge Engines # Thomas and James are Racing # There's a Job for Everyone # Where, oh Where is Thomas? # Thomas, You're the Leader # Go, Go Thomas # The Wheels on Thomas # Happy 70th Birthday Thomas and Friends # Roll Along # Misty Island Rescue # All You Need # The Fat Controller's Song (Misty Island Rescue) # Hear the Engines Coming # Day of the Diesels # Thomas and Percy # Working Together # Blue Mountain Mystery # Searching Everywhere # It's Gonna be a Great Day # Hey, Hey Thomas! # On a Journey Today # Monsters Everywhere # Tale of the Brave # Let's Be Brave # It's Christmas Time # The Best Friends Express # There's Snow Place Like Home # Let's Go! # Race with You # Spring is Here! # Will You Won't You # Streamlining # I'm Full of Surprises # You Can Only Be You # The Shooting Star Is Coming Through # Be Who You Are, And Go Far # Auld Lang Syne # He's Full Of Surprises # Glynn's Christmas Wish # It's Halloween # Never Overlook A Little Engine # We Make A Team Together # Sounds # Emily # Surprises # A World Around You # Determination # Patience # Ode to Gordon # I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside # Some Things Never Leave You # Sir Handel's Rhyme # Percy's Victory Song # The Bluebells are Coming # Summer Sunday # The Misty Island Snow Song # Salty's Shanty # The Locomotion # Silly Old Gordon Fell in a Ditch # Go!! Thomas # Poor Old Percy # Girl in Green # The Whistling Song # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (song) # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer # Jingle Bells # Hugo (Song) # Zoopals (Thomas and Friends Song) # Thomas and the Christmas Disaster (Song) # Burning Up The Tracks # Steam, Rattle & Roll # Dance With Me # Thank You # Rock 'N Roll Call # Alec Baldwin is High # Old Macdonald Had a Farm (Barney, Fimbles and Thomas the Tank Engine song) # Coming On Through # Make It To The Show # Christmas Time Is Here # Wonderful Christmas Time # Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas # Cheeky Ways To Crash # Dumb Ways To Die Thomas And Friends Version # Cheeky Ways To Die # The Bowling Song (Tom and Jerry The Bowling Alley Cat Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Songs Reprise) # Percy Percy green and Small # They stand together, give up the ship! (Looney Tunes Porky's Railroad) # Let's Set Friendship Into Motion # We Are Family (The Magic House, Teletubbies, Kipper, Fimbles, Balamory, The Loud House and Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) # There's A Hole in My Bucket (Barney, Teletubbies, Fimbles and Thomas the Tank Engine Musical) # HenryVEVO - Henry's Crash Secne # You're The Inspiration # Laugh With Me (Barney, Teletubbies, Fimbles and Thomas the Tank Engine Music Videos) # Fabulous Secret Powers # Do the Fimble Dance (Barney, Teletubbies, Pingu, The Roly Mo Show, Dumb Ways To Die, Tweenies, Balamory, Ivor the Engine, Spot, Noddy, Tom and Jerry, MAD, Teddy bear sing a long, The Pink Panther, TUGS, The Relcutant Dragon, Looney Tunes, Bob the Builder, Mickey Mouse, Play Safe, Robot Chicken, The Brave Engineer, Maisy, Fimbles and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends song) # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # Look Out for the Train # The Christmas Song # Deck The Halls # O Christmas Tree # RexVEVO- Rex Crash Scene # The 12 Days of Christmas # Engines Can Do Anything (Thomas the Tank Engine song) # You Are The Number One # You're The Inspiration # I Love Merengue (1990s) # Catalina La Coja # Metela Sacala # Las Bailarinas # Fiesta # Thriller # I Love You (Barney, Teletubbies, Fimbles, The Loud House, The Powerpuff Girls and Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends song) # That Tricky Rat # Who's Thomas? # The Hottest Place in Town # What Can't We Do # The Most Important Thing is Being Friends # Somebody Has to Be the Favourite # I Want To Go Home # Casey Jr and Happy birthday # Fimbles Boo! Song (Railroad Trouble Special Edition, The Reluctant Dragon, Thonas Comedies, Teletubbies, Looney Tunes, The Loud House, Fimbles and Thomas the Tank Engine Musical) # Eat it # James the Really Splendid Engine (CGI Version) # Accidents Will Happen (CGI Version) # Jessie' Anthem # Postman Pat Theme Song # Teletubbes Say Eh-Oh # Thomas the Tank Engine - I'm Thomas the Tank Engine (Hello Thomas and James) # Thomas and Friends - Down by the Docks (James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures) # Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas' Christmas Song (The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection) # Thomas and Friends - Sir Topham Hatt and Percy's Seaside Trip (Thomas Magical Musical Ride) # Thomas and Friends - Winter Wonderland (The Fogman and Other Stroies) # Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Really Useful Engine # Thomas and Friends - Five New Engines in the Shed (New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures) # Thomas and Friends - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale (10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) # Thomas the Tank Engine - Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover (Story and Song Collection) # Thomas and Friends - Salty (Sing-a-Long) # Thomas the Tank Engine - The Island Song (Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stroies) # Fimbles - Three Little Monkeys (Telephone) # Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas We Love You (Story and Song Collection) # Fimbles - Sing A Song of Finding (Pumpkin) # Thomas and Friends - Troublesome Trucks and The Whistle Song (Percy's Promise and Other Stroies) # Fimbles - Wind Song (Wind) # Thomas and Friends - The Red Balloon (Hooray For Thomas and Other Adventures) # Fimbles - Glitter Song (Glitter) # Thomas and Friends - There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away (Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures) # Fimbles - Row Row Your Boat (Musical Baton) # Thomas and Friends - Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures) # Thomas the Tank Engine - Come for the Ride and Accidents will Happen (Thomas Magical Musical Ride) # Thomas the Tank Engine - Gone Fishing (Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories) # Thomas and Friends - James the Really Splendid Engine (Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures) # Thomas the Tank Engine - A Really Useful Engine (Your Favourite Story Collection) # Fimbles - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Once I Caught A Fish Alive (Shoes) # Thomas and Friends - Toby and Harold the Helicopter (Thomas Magical Musical Ride) # The Roly Mo Show - Happy Birthday To You (Little Bo's Birthday) # Thomas and Friends - Engine Roll Call (Listening PBS) Notes * Thomas episodes narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. * The Seasons 1-3 episodes are restored * Really Useful Engine, Welcome to Duloc, Casey Jr, Down by the Docks and The Bare Necessities without lyrics * Rules and Regulations, That's What Friends Are For Night Train and Donald's Duck with karaoke lyrics * Hello Hedgehog How Are You, Maniac, The Copying Song, Our Best Things, Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Do the Fimble Dance, Never, Never, Never, Give Up, Open the Doll, The Island Song, Three Little Monkeys, Sing A Song of Finding, Old MacDonald Had A Farm, Gone Fishing, Can we Come Inside your House?, Salty, Bubble Likes To Dance, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Once I Caught A Fish Alive and Happy Brithday To You with subtitles * Spring is Here, Let's Have A Race, The Snow Song, I'm Thomas the Tank Engine, Day of the Diesels, Toby, Harold the Helicopter, Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover, Thomas We Love You, Come for the Ride, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy's Seaside Trip, Thomas' Christmas Song, Accidents Will Happen and Engine Roll Call have lyrics * It's Great to be an Engine, Down By the Docks, Little Engines, Winnie the Pooh, Deck the Halls, Every Cloud Has A Sliver Lining, Troublesome Trucks, The Whistle Song, The Red Balloon, Winter Wonderland, There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away, Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo, Will You Help Me Sing My Song, James the Really Splendid Engine and A Really Useful Engine without lyrics Bonus Features Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas